


[PODFIC] Strays

by magicranberries



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicranberries/pseuds/magicranberries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His mother had told John once, years ago, that he had an affinity for strays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Strays

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Strays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/403407) by [keelywolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelywolfe/pseuds/keelywolfe). 



Written by keelywolfe, read by magicranberries

Duration: 1 hour 20 minutes

Download [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yrl1pvh31hy660k/Strays.mp3?dl=0)

If anyone would like the file uploaded in a different format, just let me know! As always, criticism is always more than welcome.


End file.
